When data is stored according to a conventional mechanism, original data stored is generally copied for backup
Data backup refers to a technology in which a copy or a duplicate of original data is stored separately from the original data, and is used to recover the original data in case the original data is lost or damaged due to factors such as hardware failure, virus attack, human error, or the like.
Ordinarily, more backup copies are required to increase data reliability.